We'll Never Forget You, Total Drama
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The cast meets up with Chris to let him know how they feel about the new season and being replaced.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

**A/N: This story was inspired by Cereal-Killa's story "We Miss You, Total Drama" It's a story you should definitely read. I was reading the reviews on the story and it appears that most of us feel the same way about missing the old characters! I personally don't like the new cast with the exception of Dakota,Dawn,Zoey and Scotty! Everyone else kinda bugs me! I started watching the season with an open mind and I noticed way too many similarities between this cast and the old cast! Hell some of these new cast members could be the kids of the old ones! That's how similar they are! One good thing that came from this is according to Christian Potenza (Voice of Chris) that there is going to be a season 5 and that the old cast will return! (I'm hoping this is true! He did hint on it!)**

* * *

><p>They stood around the dock of shame, every single one of them. Looking at Chris and looking at the camp. What happened to it? They all waited for Chris get there, he promised them that he would meet them there after the cameras stopped rolling, He finally showed up with Chef by his side.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris just looked at them "You guys can go home now"

Did Chris really just tell them this? They couldn't believe it! After years of torture and practically living with this man they didn't know what else to do, Reality TV was there life! Not one of them even knew what to say, Could Chris really be this cruel to shoo them away? They all looked at each other and then at him, everyone had something to say but they didn't even know where to begin.

"Well?" Chris asked them "What do you want?"

Looking around and seeing how upset everyone was, Duncan decided he should speak up! He looked around at his friends and former cast members. Owen was trying to hold back his tears, Eva was already crying with her head down in shame, Noah refused to look at the group, he looked like he was going to explode with emotion at any minute, Sierra and Cody were embraced in a hug for moral support, Heather was glancing at Alejandro out of the corner of her eye, He looked like himself again but his spirit was crushed, Trent was talking to himself and Izzy was for once speechless, Courtney's face was red with anger and Gwen looked more pale than usual.

"This is bullshit!" Duncan told Chris "How could you do this! Look at us!"

Chris looked around and noticed it was true, many emotions were visible right now, Chris couldn't help but actually feel bad, and he practically raised these kids! He was with them for 3 years. They were right, this was unfair but there was nothing he could do, only act like he didn't care.

"What do you expect me to do?" Chris rolled his eyes "I'm not even sure I see your problem"

"You don't see the problem?" Courtney yelled "You replaced us! You didn't even bother to tell us!"

"It's been 3 years guys" Chris told them "Haven't you all had enough? I would think you would want to go home"

"Home?" Heather asked "What's at home? I have nothing to go to! I have no friends, they're all here!"

"Did you just call us your friends?" Harold asked "I've never had real friends before"

"Don't get used to it" Heather told him "You're still a weirdo"

"But at least I'm your friend!" Harold hugged Heather "Gosh, I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

"As touching as that is" Chris chuckled at them "I'm afraid I don't need you anymore"

"Of course you need us!" Duncan told him "What about the love triangle?"

"Yeah!" Gwen agreed "Everyone loves Gwen/Courtney/Duncan! It's always been a favorite!"

"We have a new triangle this season" Chris told them "Wait until you guys see it on TV! It's Zoey/Mike/AnnaMarie! I'm sure you'll love it!"

"If you air this season, I'll sue you!" Courtney burst into tears "You can't just get rid of me, I have a contract!"

"It'll be okay" Trent hugged her glaring at Chris "What about our relationships and friendships? Don't you care that we'll never see each other again?"

"Not really" Chris told him "You guys have Cell phones and facebook! I'm sure you'll all do well!"

"What about me and Geoff?" Bridgette asked Chris holding hands with Geoff "I live in California and Geoff lives in Ontario!"

"Face it!" Heather told him "Without us, you have no show! The fans will be pissed! They love us!"

"I'll admit that ratings haven't been as high" Chris agreed with Heather "But it just aired in Canada! Wait until it hits the United States!"

"I watched an episode online" Duncan told him "It's not nearly as good"

"I THINK I'LL MISS CHEF'S DELICIOUS COOKING MOST OF ALL!" Owen sobbed with tears running down his face.

This only made Courtney cry even more, Eva couldn't help either she too started crying! Izzy dropped to the dock and laid on it just staring at the sky, DJ started balling too!

"I think I'll miss this place way more then I miss my momma!" DJ cried "Just don't tell her I said that!"

"Don't look at me!" Eva sobbed "This is my weakest hour!"

All this crying and Owen's comment made Chef cry, did they really care this much? Chris had a job so why should he care?

"Not you too!" Chris glared at Chef

"I can't help it!" Chef sobbed "Nobody will ever appreciate my cooking as much as Owen!"

"Okay!" Chris finally gave in "I'll admit that I miss you!"

"So, we can come back?" Izzy sprang up and happily asked

"It's not that easy" Chris told them "The kids have contracts"

"That's true" Courtney agreed "Contracts made here are hard to be broken! Trust me I tried"

"So what can we do?" Sierra asked "I can't even think of leaving Cody!"

"You can't do anything" Chris told them "The best I can offer you is a contract in the future"

"That's all you can do?" Heather demanded to know "I gave you the best years of my life!"

"Don't be so angry" Chris told her "I'm trying my best!"

"It's not good enough!" Duncan agreed "Plus, if I leave this island I have to go back to juvie!"

"I can't help you with that" Chris told him

"Can't we stay here?" Gwen asked

"Yeah!" Courtney agreed "I could be an intern….."

"I could be your accountant….." Noah added in

"I can't do that" Chris told them "Plus, why would you want to stay? Did anyone take a good look around? I only came back here because it was cheap! This place is a dump and not really safe!"

"What happened to this place?" Geoff asked "We haven't been away from the camp that long!"

"I rented it out" Chris told them

"You rented the camp out?" Alejandro complained "Why would you do that?"

"I thought we were getting cancelled" Chris defended himself "After fixing my plane I ran out of cash! I needed a new season and I needed one fast! The only idea I could think of was coming back here! We did everything else what more is there?"

"You're not very creative….." Gwen told Chris "Why didn't you ask us? We could have done this!"

"Yeah!" Eva told him "We would have helped you with a new season!"

"It wasn't my choice" Chris told them again "The producers said I needed a new cast or I'd lose my job!"

"Well I hope you happy" Lashawna told him "Cuz were certainly not!"

"What do we do from here?" Cody asked "I seriously don't know what to do without this show"

"We could all rent a house together!" Zeke happily suggested

"That would be a great idea!" Heather rolled her eyes "Except you took my money and jumped into a volcano…"

"Let's actually think of something….NOT STUPID!" Noah glared at Zeke

"We could ask Blainley for money!" Sierra suggested "She was on the show too!"

"Like she would ever give us money" Duncan added in "Besides she's not even here! She obviously doesn't care"

"I could ask my momma for money" DJ suggested "Hey look at that! The bunnies stuck around…"

"DON'T PET THAT BUNNY!" Chef yelled and ran over to DJ and used a taser on the mutant rabbit

"What kind of animal was that?" DJ asked

"Who knows" Chris simply told them

Chris looked at them and they all seemed miserable, nobody wanted to go, he had to think of a way to keep them together! Obviously they hated each other and that would never change but no matter how much they hated each other they developed this odd strange family and Chris may be an asshole but he wasn't heartless, he couldn't do that to them! Finally an idea struck him!

"I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" Chris declared to the group "I'LL DO A SEASON 5!"

"What about the new cast?" Trent asked "Will they be gone for good?"

"I do need some change" Chris told them "It'll be some of them Vs. Some of you!"

"Which ones?" Heather asked "It better be me!"

"I don't know yet!" Chris glared at her "I'm still thinking of that!"

"Will Tyler be there?" Lindsay asked "I haven't seen him since season 1!"

"I've been standing here the whole time" Tyler told her "Good news! My doctor says I can get my cast off in a few weeks! I'll be able to compete again!"

"My Doctor says I'll be handsome again!" Alejandro told them happily

"I'll buy a wig" Sierra told them "I'll be good as new!"

"My Doctor says after some therapy I'll be great!" Zeke told them "This time I'll be in it to win it!"

"WAIT!" Noah yelled "Don't you realize it yet? For us to do a season 5 they need to finish season 4"

"We'll have to wait almost a year?" Gwen yelled "What kind of joke is that?"

"I never said it would be immediate" Chris told them "That's the best I can do! Then we have to HOPE they approve the idea"

"So, we may not even get this 5th season?" Bridgette sighed

"I'll see what I do "Chris told them "Until then I can need you guys to go home"

"But what abou—" Izzy tried to protest

"I said I'll see what I can do" Chris told them "Now go home! You have an hour to leave before I call security"

Chris and Chef walked away leaving the group standing there, they had to leave the show even after all their sobbing and protesting. They couldn't believe that Chris was just tossing them out like that, most of them haven't seen their friends in years and some of them didn't even care, they just wanted to stay where they felt they truly belonged, the money no longer mattered nor did the fame, they just wanted to continue life the way they were used to being on the show.

"So, now what?" Zeke asked

"I guess…..we….leave…." Duncan started to sob

"Are you crying?" Cody asked

"Shut up!" Duncan cried finally losing it "My life sucks! This show was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"Duncan, it'll be okay…" Courtney told him "We might get another season"

"Or we may not" Noah had tears running down his face "We may never see each other again!"

"Let's try to think of the positive times!" DJ told them "Maybe that would make us all feel better!"

They all walked down to the end of the dock and stared at the lake, well whatever was left of the lake. It may be toxic and filled with disgusting muck and mud and it may be bubbling with acid and glowing green but they were still there together.

"I remember when I could see my beautiful face in the water's reflection" Justin smiled "Now it's just….Yuck!"

"Yeah, I can't believe I swam in this lake at one time" Beth agreed "Maybe if we close our eyes it will look just like we remember it!"

They all decided that Beth's idea was good and closed their eyes, they saw it exactly as they remembered it and the memories they all had started to come back to them, it felt just like old times. They stood there and look at this lake, this is where it all happened.

One by one they all started to leave the island, nobody said anything as none of them wanted to ruin the moment. Finally everyone was gone, except Duncan, He was the last one left waiting for his probation officer to come and get him, Duncan wasn't going to fight him, he was just happy he got to stay here alone for a few minutes and take one last look around.

When Duncan's probation officer finally showed up he knew he had to go, he knew where he was going too, he got onto the boat without making a fuss, what choice did he have?

"Goodbye, Total Drama" Duncan softly said as he got on the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought the cast deserved that, I know it's not perfect but this actually upset me while writing this! I poured emotion into it for the cast, I hope you guys like it. =) <strong>


End file.
